


My friend, the wolf

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Other, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Rick Grimes an expert wolf behaviorist demonstrates a new more intimate perspective of the grey wolves he has befriended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely friend mvbsva on tumblr was sweet enough to draw this lovely [piece to my fic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5d6226f961fb9aa663ee9ba9e3532718/tumblr_inline_olbxhc16Z41tcuhah_540.jpg)

“ Rick. I just want to say thank you for letting us have this experience. I really appreciate it.” Glenn Rhee, a young and ambitious wildlife photographer takes Rick aside as the camera crew sets up their equipment getting ready to film a rare moment in nature that few are lucky to be able to bear witness to.

“ Yeah sure no problem.” Rick shakes the hand that Glenn offers thankful he’s able to get the chance to educate people of the great love affair he shares with the wild grey wolves who are more than just bloodthirsty brutes.

Working at a wildlife conservation center has given Rick the chance to immerse himself with all kinds of people curious to see how a human interacts with wild animals that could kill you on the spot. It’s a remarkable achievement to say the least.

But Rick has been studying wolf behavior for as long as he can remember and he knows what he’s doing. Being one the world’s leading experts in wolf behavior gives him the greater advantage.

Rick opens the gate of the enclosure venturing off into a golden field. There’s ragged cliffs, slopes and flat valleys and a waterfall that looks so blue and pristine one could drink from it. It’s in the middle of July and the air is humid and taxing on the body. Rick escapes the heat making himself comfortable underneath a canopy of trees that serve as a nice shade. A couple of minutes go by and Rick just sits there letting the wolves come to him on their own terms.

“ Are we just going to sit here for the next hour? It feels like a fucking sauna out here.” An impatient crew member starts to complain but Glenn is having none of it. Yes the blistering weather isn’t exactly the greatest to be outside but he made the trip out here in the Wolf Creek Habitat of King’s county Virginia with a purpose.

“ Rick knows what he’s doing.”

The cameraman’s lens focus its wide angle lens on a grey timber wolf with a salt and pepper mottled coat. The audience gaps and aws from a far distance as the four-legged carnivore approaches Rick from behind rubbing its powerful head against Rick’s cheek. Rick smiles at the contact speaking to his wolf friend in soft gentle tones informing him what a big spoiled boy he is. The crowd holds their breath as Rick is pushed down by the immense creature that completely overpowers him by a large scale. Faces fade into relief watching from the sidelines as the wolf marks Rick’s face with his large tongue pinning him down so he lies on his back putting him in a vulnerable position.

“ What exactly is he doing?” A reporter asks when the atmosphere has lifted to more a more calm state speaking up to break the silence. Once the wolf isn’t hovering in Rick’s space any longer he positions himself upright his thin blue button up scuffed in dirt and wolf hair.

“ Negan’s just scenting me. That’s how wolves greet one another in the wild. They’re extremely social animals relying heavily on their sense of smell to hunt and communicate effectively with their pack.” Pens quickly scribble on pads of paper others diligently roaming the scenery with their automatic devices documenting Rick’s commentary of the wild wolves that he shares a deep bond with.

“ Do the wolves recognize you as the leader of the pack or do maintain more so a part as the peacekeeper?” Glenn can’t help but be curious what makes such wild animals identify a human as of one their own. He’s entranced by the wolves mesmerized by their elusive nature studying them with his tripod.

“ You could say I’ve established an alpha role in their hierarchy. They know I don’t have fur like them but they definitely see me as one of their own.” Rick scratches the side of Negan’s ear caressing a hand through his thick flank as the large canine weighing two times his body weight curls in his lap looking completely at ease. Just as the footage is rolling capturing the intimate bond between man and mammal another wolf comes into view looking uncertain as it takes in its surroundings spotting the unfamiliar camera crew outside the enclosure. Rick glances behind him when he hears a branch snap noticing the russet-tinged wolf that takes a step back obviously shy.

“ It’s okay buddy come here.” Rick beckons the wolf over persuading the large animal with his soft voice drawing him out with a slow steady pace. Eventually Rick’s method works brushing a hand through the wolf’s pelt to which the animal whines like any other domesticated dog would roughly licking the underside of Rick’s exposed neck and jaw.

“ Does that one have a name?”

“ This is Daryl. He’s had a bit of a rough life. He used to be abused as a pup. He was involved in a circus. Very inhuman, good thing we were able to rescue him in time. He had a big brother but unfortunately he didn’t make it due to circumstances that left him starving to death.”

Daryl headbutts Rick square in the face nudging him to keep petting him. Anyone can see plain as day how attached the neglected wolf is to Rick showing his affectionate side that he probably rarely ever shows. Negan’s ears go back his back arching letting out a deep growl clearly not liking that Rick’s attention has drifted elsewhere.

“ Hey. Quit being so jealous there’s more than enough of me for the both of you. Don’t go scaring Daryl like that you hear me?”

Rick raises his voice in an authoritative tone remaining a calm composure despite the strong possibility of a fight breaking out to win his affections. He runs a hand along his head and scruff speaking low and gentle shushing him with the sound of his voice alone. When Negan is looking less threatening Rick directs his attention back to Daryl. His fur is still raised on edge from Negan’s sudden outburst and his blue spheres dilated from a hint of fear that still haunts his eyes.

“ These two in particular tend to get possessive of me so I have to set boundaries to avoid confrontation. The last thing I want is two wolves fighting over me and winding up in the middle of it.”

Daryl plops beside Rick sagging the expense of his massive body against his thigh sniffing his jeans and drinking in his scent.

 The camera crew can’t believe they’re seeing two fully grown adults wolves take a nap with a different species like it’s a completely normal thing. Rick gives one final wave to the camera as someone signals for the scene to cut.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i don't know if my link to my friends's art actually worked so if you can't see it for some reason can you let me know and tell me how to do it right?


End file.
